L'Avènement du Crépuscule
by TeenGohan757
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Ganondorf, le Royaume d'Hyrule retrouve une paix bien méritée qui ne sera que de courte durée car déjà, un dôme ténébreux recouvre le Désert Gérudo. (PS : Cette fanfic est la suite directe de "Gohan et le Héros du Temps". Il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre celle-ci mais c'est tout de même mieux pour en saisir tous les détails)
1. Chapitre 1 : L'Avènement du Crépuscule

Chapitre 1 : L'Apparition du Crépuscule.

Le Royaume d'Hyrule avait retrouvé la paix et la tranquillité après la défaite de Ganondorf. Un an plus tard, Link, qui habitait maintenant au Ranch Lon Lon, était sur le point de quitter sa terre natale pour partir à la découverte du reste du monde. Il était accompagné de Malon, dont le Kokiri s'était fort attaché, et filait au Nord-Ouest entre la Vallée Gérudo et le Château d'Hyrule, vers l'horizon lointain.

Mais au même moment, un étrange événement se produisit en plein milieu du Désert Gérudo.

En effet, le Colosse du Désert fut comme englouti dans un large rayon d'une puissante lumière noire qui s'étirait jusqu'au ciel. Les alentours tremblèrent à cause de la force de ce rayon qui, après avoir atteint les cieux, engloba tout le désert de sa mystérieuse lumière noire formant comme un dôme empêchant toute personne d'accéder au Désert.

Quand Link aperçu ce gigantesque dôme, il fit arrêter Epona comme pour mieux regarder ce bien étrange phénomène.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chez les Gérudos ? » se demanda Malon.

« Aucune idée mais ça n'a pas l'air bon ! » répondit Link d'un air inquiet.

Le Kokiri fit alors faire un demi-tour à Epona pour ainsi se diriger vers la Forteresse Gérudo et s'enquérir de ce qu'il se passait au loin dans le désert.

Malon quand à elle resta silencieuse mais ne fut pas du tout rassuré par ce mystérieux dôme. Cependant, ayant accepté d'accompagner Link dans ses aventures, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour ne pas être un poids pour son compagnon.

Traversant la Plaine d'Hyrule au plein galop, les deux jeunes cavaliers repassèrent à hauteur du Ranch Lon Lon pour après bifurquer sur la Vallée Gérudo. Une fois arrivé devant la barrière de la Vallée, Link ne s'arrêta point et il sauta au dessus de la barrière à l'aide d'Epona. Malgré la situation, Link sourit un instant après avoir sauté l'obstacle se disant que cette barrière ne servait vraiment pas à grand chose.

De plus, cette fois-ci, il entrait dans la Vallée Gérudo en tant qu'allié, ce qui, bien sur, lui facilita grandement la chose.

Quand Link arriva devant la grande barrière de la Forteresse Gérudo, il s'arrêta cette fois-ci et demanda à voir Nabooru au plus vite. La Gérudo en faction ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit la barrière rapidement et indiqua où se trouvait la Leader du Peuple du Désert.

Nabooru se trouvait à l'extérieur, devant le chemin menant au Désert Gérudo, ce qui facilita la recherche du Kokiri qui la trouva donc assez facilement.

Le jeune Héros du Temps s'arrêta près de la Gérudo et s'enquit assez vite de la situation.

« Oh Link, t'étais pas parti hors d'Hyrule, toi ? » fit Nabooru étonnée.

« Si mais en partant, j'ai vu cet étrange rayon noir venant du désert qui s'est vite transformé en un espèce de dôme. Ça m'a inquiété alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passait. » répondit Link.

« Pour le moment, j'en sais pas plus que toi mais j'ai envoyé deux Gérudos au Désert pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait mais elle ne sont pas encore revenu, ça m'inquiète un peu. » fit Nabooru.

« J'vais aller voir Zelda alors, peut être qu'elle en saura plus sur ce truc bizarre. » répliqua Link tout en regardant le dôme obscur d'un air inquiet.

« Bonne idée et pendant ce temps, je tiens ce machin à l'œil ! » fit Nabooru.

Link et Malon repartirent alors d'où ils vinrent en espérant que la Princesse Zelda en saurait plus que Nabooru.

Traversant une fois de plus la Vallée Gérudo et la Plaine d'Hyrule, Link se posa moult questions sur ce que pouvait être ce mystérieux dôme d'une noirceur bien inquiétante.

« Dis Link, on ne devrait pas aller demander à mon père d'aller se réfugier dans l'enceinte du Château d'Hyrule ? J'ai peur que ce dôme grossisse et engloutisse le Ranch Lon Lon. » demanda Malon.

« Mmmh..T'as raison, on ne sait jamais. » répondit Link qui vira alors sur la gauche dans la direction du Ranch.

Quand les deux jeunes arrivèrent à ce dernier, ils n'y trouvèrent pas Talon. Sa charrette n'étant pas là non plus, Link et Malon supposèrent que Talon était déjà parti à la Place du Marché pour y vendre son lait, ce qui était en soi, une bonne nouvelle.

Link fit alors repartir Epona en direction du Château d'Hyrule. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Link laissa Malon à la Place du Marché pour s'assurer que Talon ne quitte pas la place fortifié. Le Kokiri de son coté, continua vers le Château.

Devant l'immense bâtisse royale, Link s'y arrêta, descendit d'Epona pour retrouver Zelda. Il demanda au majordome qui lui ouvrit la porte où elle se trouvait et alla la rejoindre au plus vite.

La princesse se trouva dans la Grande Bibliothèque Royale où une multitude d'ouvrages anciens et actuels étaient soigneusement rangés dans d'énormes rayons. Quand Link y entra, il fut d'abord épaté par la taille de la pièce et des rayons où étaient rangés les livres. Cette surprise passé, son regard se posa sur grand bureau en bois richement taillé où se trouvait la jeune Reine d'Hyrule. Plusieurs livres y étaient entassés alors que Zelda était occupé à consulter un grand livre qui semblait très ancien.

« C'est dommage que Gohan n'ai jamais vu cette pièce, il aurait adoré ! » se dit Link à lui même.

« Je vois que cet étrange dôme a repoussé ton voyage ! » fit alors Zelda en voyant arriver le Kokiri.

« Oui c'était trop bizarre pour que je parte sans savoir ce que c'est ! D'ailleurs, t'a une idée de ce que c'est ?» répondit Link en s'approchant de Zelda.

« Pour le moment, aucune et je ne trouve rien ici, c'est très étrange car il y a pourtant des livres très anciens. » répondit Zelda.

« Si tu veux, je t'aide à chercher et on finira bien par trouver ! » proposa Link.

Mais avant que Zelda ne put répondre, deux personnes firent leur apparition dans la pièce. Link reconnut de suite Darunia, le Chef des Gorons et Fisk, devenu Général des Armées du Domaine Zora suite à son rôle dans la bataille contre Ganondorf.

« Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas que tu sois déjà là toi ! » s'écria Darunia d'un ton joyeux.

« Ravi que tu sois resté car j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va avoir besoin de toi ! » fit pour sa part Fisk.

« Content de vous voir aussi ! Et bien sur, j'pouvais pas partir avec ce truc bizarre au Désert Gérudo. » répondit Link.

« Mais..au fait...qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » rajouta-t-il.

« Je les ai convoqué pour discuter de cet étrange dôme et être prêt à nous défendre au cas-où cet phénomène deviendrait belliqueux. » répondit Zelda.

« La tribu des Gorons est prête au combat si il le faut ! » fit fièrement Darunia.

« Les Zoras sont prêt aussi. » déclara Fisk, plus sobrement.

Puis soudainement, une puissante secousse se fit ressentir, ce qui inquiéta la petite assemblé. Les quatre personnes se dirigèrent vers l'une des fenêtres de la Bibliothèque et virent des colonnes de fumées émanant de la Place du Marché.

Le sang de Link ne fit qu'un tour en pensant que Malon et Talon s'y trouvaient et qu'il devait au plus vite leur venir en aide. Sans un mot, le Kokiri se rua vers la sortie. Le jeune garçon courut à travers tout le château et quand il en sorti, il s'arrêta d'un coup sec, voyant une nuée de bêtes noires foncer vers lui.

Comprenant qu'il était trop tard pour secourir son amie et le père de celle-ci, Link dégaina son Épée Kokiri et attrapa son Bouclier Hylien pour se préparer à défendre le château. Son aura orangée ne tarda pas à faire son apparition et le jeune garçon n'attendit pas que les étranges bêtes noires soit sur lui pour prendre l'initiative de la première attaque.

Link concentra alors son aura dans son épée et donna un coup d'épée horizontale pour qu'une fine ligne d'aura concentré file à tout allure sur ses ennemis.

Les deux premières lignes d'ennemis furent coupé en deux en un instant, mourant instantanément. Les restes des sombres bêtes ne parurent en aucun cas affecté par ce puissant coup et continuèrent d'avancer vers Link et le château se trouvant derrière lui.

Le Kokiri fut bientôt rejoint par toute la Garde Royale ainsi que par Darunia et Fisk, prêt à défendre le Château d'Hyrule, siège du pouvoir de tout le Royaume. Les défenseurs de ce dernier se ruèrent sur leurs ennemis qui résulta en une terrible mêlée entre défenseurs et envahisseurs d'Hyrule.

Link, Darunia et Fisk se débrouillèrent assez bien pour tuer le plus grand nombre d'ennemis mais la Garde Royale avait elle bien du mal et se fit rapidement balayé par les créatures sûrement venues de ce mystérieux dôme obscur.

Le Capitaine de la Garde sonna alors la retraite à l'intérieur du Château et Link, Darunia et Fisk n'eurent d'autre choix que de se replier aussi ne pouvant faire face à la horde d'ennemis à eux seuls.

Une fois bien à l'abri dans le château, les trois leaders d'Hyrule et le Héros du Temps s'entretinrent sur la futur marche à suivre. Zelda parla en première, les autres étant quelque peu essoufflé par leur dernier combat.

« Je crains malheureusement que la porte du château ne tiendra pas longtemps face à ces bêtes sauvages, ils nous faut donc vite aller chercher l'Épée de Légende. Avec elle on devrait arriver à les repousser. »

« C'est une bonne idée mais comment veux-tu y aller ? » se demanda Link.

« Tu connais déjà le souterrain pour aller au Village Cocorico maintenant tu vas connaître celui pour aller à l'Église du Saint-Royaume ! » répondit Zelda.

« J'aurais du m'en douter ! Ce château est plein de surprises ! » s'exclama Link.

« Moi et Fisk on va rester ici pour donner un coup de main à la Garde Royale car j'ai l'impression qu'elle en aura bien besoin, prenez nos pierres ancestrales et revenez aussitôt pour leur botter les fesses ! » fit Darunia avec espoir.

Fisk acquiesça et donna la Pierre Ancestrale de l'Eau qu'il avait en sa possession et Darunia l'imita en donnant celle du Feu au jeune Kokiri qui avait déjà sauvé Hyrule il y a peu.

Link eu un court moment d'hésitation étant un peu inquiet de laisser Darunia et Fisk derrière lui mais il savait que ces deux-là étaient de puissant guerriers qui ne se laisserait pas avoir si facilement. Il suivit alors Zelda qui le conduisit dans la Cour Intérieur où se trouvait une trappe au sol caché par moult végétation. Les deux jeunes s'y introduisirent rapidement en prenant bien soin de fermer la trappe.

Dans le souterrain, c'était le noir total mais Link alluma une torche accroché au mur à l'aide du Feu de Din pour pouvoir plus aisément se diriger.

Après cinq minutes de marche, Link et Zelda arrivèrent au bout du passage souterrain et seul une échelle en bois permettait de continuer la progression.

« Attends ici, j'vais voir si le chemin est dégagé. » fit Link avec prudence.

Zelda acquiesça en silence et Link commença à remonter à la surface. Une fois au-dessus, il souleva doucement la trappe situé entre l'allée de sapin et l'église elle-même et jeta un regard sur le petit parvis de l'église. Cependant, la trappe étant quasiment au fond de l'interstice entre les sapins et le bâtiment, Link ne vit pas grand chose, il décida alors de sortir complètement et de raser le mur jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir enfin avoir une vision plus dégagée.

Le Kokiri fut soulagé quand il vit que le parvis était dégagé de toute menace imminente. Link revint alors à la trappe et fit signe à Zelda qu'elle pouvait remonter et sortir sans aucun soucis. Les deux jeunes se replacèrent là où étaient Link quelques secondes auparavant et comme pour s'en assurer elle-même, Zelda jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

« Ils doivent être trop occupé à essayer d'envahir le château pour venir ici. » fit Zelda quand elle vit le parvis de l'église aussi vide et silencieux que d'habitude.

« Ce qui pour une fois nous arrange ! » répliqua Link.

Après ce court échange, le Kokiri et la jeune Reine coururent vers l'entrée de l'église et s'y engouffrèrent aussi vite pour en ressortir que quelques minutes plus tard. Zelda avait avec elle l'Épée Kokiri alors que Link était de nouveau le porteur de l'Épée de Légende. Tous deux retournèrent dans le souterrain et revinrent le plus vite possible au château pour tenter de repousser l'invasion en cours.

De retour à l'intérieur du château, Link vit qu'il arrivait à temps car il vit toute la Garde Royale ainsi que Fisk et Darunia retranché dans la Cour Intérieur où le Kokiri se trouvait.

« Tu tombes à pic gamin ! Ces bestioles sont vraiment tenaces et arrivèrent par dizaines ! A ce rythme là, on va pas tenir longtemps ! » cria Darunia en voyant Link revenir.

Link se dirigea alors sans un mot vers la barricade de fortune créé à la hâte avec du mobilier retenu avec peine par ce qu'il restait de la Garde Royale.

Cette barricade finit alors par céder sous la pression des envahisseurs qui commencèrent à s'engouffrer dans la brèche ainsi formée. Cependant ils ne purent aller bien loin car ils furent tous tué par la vague d'aura qu'avait lancé Link tout en continuant à avancer.

Le jeune Kokiri finit par repousser complètement l'assaut, tuant par dizaines les viles créatures qui avaient pris d'assaut le château. Fisk et Darunia allèrent alors prêter main forte à leur puissant allié quand soudainement, une grande boule noire apparut dans le couloir où Link avait repoussé les sombres bêtes. Cette boule grossit rapidement et souffla littéralement tout sur son passage faisant valser Link en arrière, revenant ainsi dans la Cour Intérieur. Fisk aida alors Link à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?! » s'écria Link, fort surpris.

« Aucune idée mais ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. » répondit Fisk d'un air inquiet.

Les bêtes maléfiques, elles aussi soufflé par l'étrange intervention, reprirent l'assaut une fois relevé, se dirigeant en masse vers les défenseurs d'Hyrule.

« Arrêtez ! » fit soudainement une voix venant de l'arrière.

Étonnamment, tous les assaillants se figèrent aussitôt puis s'écartèrent pour laisser une personne à l'allure plus humanoïde. C'était une personne de taille moyenne avec des vêtements noirs assez amples parcouru de symboles inconnus d'un vert turquoise assez pâle. Son visage était assez fin, la peau grise, les yeux oranges et les cheveux rouges Bordeaux. Elle avait aussi une coiffe dorée qui recouvrait toute sa tête et son cou. Seul le visage et une partie de ses cheveux était visible.

Malgré une stature peu robuste, cette personne mit mal à l'aise les combattants d'Hyrule et tous se tinrent prêt au combat.

« Vous voyez bien que vous n'arriverai pas à pas à le vaincre même si vous étiez une centaine de plus. » fit il aux bêtes qu'il semblait commander.

« Et c'est donc cette épée qui empêche mon dôme d'envahir ces lieux..intéressant...mais..je vais donc devoir la supprimer moi-même pour que ma victoire soit totale ! » ajouta-t-il mais cette fois-ci s'adressant à Link d'un ton menaçant.

Comme pour lui répondre, Link fonça sur le supposé leader des envahisseurs pour lui asséner un puissant coup d'épée chargé au maximum de son aura lumineuse. Cependant, le jeune épéiste fut surpris que son adversaire attrapa à une seule main son épée et ce d'une facilité déconcertante.

De plus, l'étrange personnage n'eut qu'a serrer le poing pour briser l'Épée de Légende en deux sans avoir l'air de beaucoup forcer. Sans attendre une réaction du Kokiri, il leva son autre main et Link valsa aussitôt au fond de la Cour Intérieur, cassant le mur du fond qui s'effondra sur le jeune garçon. De ce dernier, on ne vit plus qu'une main inerte tenant une épée cassé tout aussi inerte.

« Si c'était là, votre meilleur combattant, c'est bien décevant. J'aurais espéré que le Royaume de la Lumière fut plus difficile à conquérir. » fit le vainqueur du Héros du Temps.

« Maintenant, parlons de votre reddition, Hyliens. » rajouta-t-il d'un sourire machiavélique.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Termina

Chapitre 2 : Termina.

Termina était un paisible petit comté comme enclavé entre le grand Royaume d'Hyrule et le vaste Empire d'Ordinn. Il ne s'y passait jamais grand chose et seul son Carnaval Annuel du Temps était fameux et connu hors des frontières du comté.

Cependant la quiétude de ce paisible endroit fut troublée par les récits inquiétants de marchants et de commerçants qui racontaient tous que le Royaume d'Hyrule était enveloppé d'un dôme d'une noirceur des plus inquiétante et qu'il était désormais impossible d'y pénétrer.

La peur et l'angoisse de subir le même sort gagna la population de Clocktown, la capitale de Termina. Le Comte Dotour, l'actuel dirigeant du Comté, avait d''ailleurs, dès la confirmation des rumeurs, demandé à son puissant voisin, l'Empire d'Ordinn, une assistance militaire en cas d'invasion de cet inquiétant dôme ténébreux.

Les dernières rumeurs racontent que seul une cavalière aux cheveux blancs et à l'air peu amical avait réussi à fuir le Royaume maintenant envahi pas les Ténèbres. Toujours selon les rumeurs, elle aurait trouvé refuge au Stock Pot Inn, l'auberge de Clocktown. Les curieux se massèrent donc vite devant l'auberge et la foule fut tellement dense que la Garde de la bourgade dû faire évacuer les trop nombreux curieux.

Quand l'entrée de l'auberge et la rue fut dégagé, une personne, vêtue d'un long manteau à capuche, sorti furtivement et marcha rapidement en direction de la partie Ouest de Clocktown. Dix minutes plus tard, cette même personne revint tout aussi furtivement dans l'auberge et monta directement dans sa chambre d'un pas décidé.

Dans la chambre, on pouvait voir sur la table, une épée en morceau et une autre encore rangée dans son fourreau. La personne qui voulait se faire discrète, enleva son long manteau puis s'approcha du lit où s'y trouvait un jeune garçon inconscient avec un bandage autour de la tête au niveau du front.

La femme aux cheveux blancs, après avoir vérifié si l'état du garçon était stable, s'assît à la table, poussant un peu les épées puis commença à étaler les ingrédients qu'elle venait d'acheter. Elle fit un étrange mélange dans une petit flacon qui finit par donner un liquide rouge foncé.

La silencieuse personne revint alors vers le jeune garçon et lui fit avaler une bonne gorgée de la mixture qu'elle venait de concocter.

Cet élixir se révéla être une potion de soin sacrément efficace car, quand la soignante retira le bandage, c'était comme si le jeune garçon n'avait jamais été blessé. De plus il commença à reprendre ses esprits.

Quand il eut ouvert ses yeux complètement, il se redressa en sursaut avec un geste réflexe d'agripper quelque chose avec sa main gauche.

« Impa ?! Où...où on est ici ?! Pourquoi on est plus au château ?! » cria-t-il d'une voix fort inquiète.

« D'abords calme toi Link et après je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Après tu pourra me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon arrivée. » répondit Impa.

Le Kokiri acquiesça et se calma donc puis Impa commença à raconter sa version des derniers événements.

Elle raconta qu'en revenant justement de Clocktown, elle aperçut cet étrange dôme ténébreux qui semblait recouvrir le Désert Gérudo mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était les colonnes de fumées qui s'échappaient de la Place du Marché ainsi que du Château. Impa décida alors d'emprunter le chemin menant à l'arrière de la place forte et d'y entrer par l'écurie. Quand elle fut à l'intérieur, elle trouva l'endroit vidé de ses occupants avec de nombreux dégâts ainsi qu'une multitudes de cadavres.

Craignant pour la vie de la Princesse Zelda, Impa se dirigea vers les Appartements Royaux en passant par la Cour Intérieur. C'est là qu'elle trouva Link inconscient et enseveli sous un éboulis de pierres. Elle le reconnut grâce à la garde de l'épée qu'il tenait encore main qui avait pour symbole la Triforce.

La Sheikah sortit alors le jeune garçon des débris puis le posa à terre. Voyant qu'il avait une blessure semblant assez grave au front qui nécessitait des soins assez rapidement, Impa prit une décision difficile : Abandonner, pour le moment, la Princesse Zelda pour pouvoir sauver Link, le Héros du Temps dont elle pensait encore qu'il était le seul à même de pouvoir vaincre les mystérieux envahisseurs malgré qu'apparemment, le Kokiri n'avait pas fait le poids face à leur puissance.

Elle prit alors le jeune garçon et repartit par là où elle était entrée, plaça Link sur son cheval puis s'installa elle-même pour partir en direction du Comté de Termina. Quand elle eut quitté l'enceinte du Château, elle ressentit une secousse puis vit le dôme recouvrant le Désert Gérudo commencer à s'étendre de plus en plus, englobant déjà toute la Vallée Gérudo et une partie de la Plaine d'Hyrule.

Ne tenant pas à se faire engloutir par ce mystérieux pouvoir, Impa fit galoper son cheval à son maximum. Cependant le dôme était bien plus rapide et le rattrapa à la frontière entre le Royaume d'Hyrule et le Comté de Termina. Fort heureusement pour la Sheikah, le dôme s'arrêta soudainement permettant ainsi à la combattante d'échapper à un destin inconnu mais sûrement peu enviable.

« Après cela j'ai pu t'amener ici et te soigner mais j'ai toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon arrivée. » conclût Impa.

« Mais..ca veut dire que tout Hyrule est emprisonné sous ce dôme ?! » fit Link assez inquiet.

« De ce que j'ai vu, oui et pas moyen d'y rentrer, j'ai déjà essayé. » répondit Impa.

« Des..des immondes bêtes ont envahi la Citadelle et le Château, il y en avait tellement que pour les repousser, Zelda et moi ont a été chercher l'Épée de Légende par un souterrain qu'elle connaissait...Quand on est revenus, ces sales bêtes avaient envahit le château jusqu'à la Cour Intérieur. Avec l'Épée de Légende j'ai pu facilement les repousser hors de la Cour que ces bêtes noires commençaient à envahir mais une fois dans le couloir, je me suis fait repousser par j'sais pas trop quoi et une personne est arrivée...elle était différente des bêtes qui ont attaqué le château. J'ai voulu l'attaquer mais elle était bien trop forte, j'ai rien pu faire...cette..cette personne à même cassé l'Épée de Légende juste en serrant le poing puis encore une fois, j'sais pas comment mais elle m'a projeté super fort en arrière...après je me suis réveillé ici. » expliqua Link assez perturbé.

Impa fut abasourdie par ce récit car si la guerre et les invasions lui était assez communs, le fait qu'une personne ai pu briser l'Épée de Légende si facilement l'a surprit beaucoup tout en l'inquiétant tout autant. La reconquête d'Hyrule allait être bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Cependant, pour le moment, c'était plutôt Link qui l'inquiétait car il semblait vraiment très affecté par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Impa voyait fort bien la tristesse, le dépit mais surtout la colère que ressentait le Kokiri tellement son visage et son corps tout entier n'exprimait que ça.

Son corps tremblait, ses poings était fermés, ses yeux étaient aux bords des larmes tout en exprimant une grande colère que le jeune garçon contenait avec peine.

« Link, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses et crois-moi, je suis autant en colère que toi mais tu sais bien que la colère et l'impulsivité ne mènerons nulle part ailleurs qu'à la mort et à la chute définitive d'Hyrule alors reprends toi et cherchons ensemble comment peut-on vaincre ces envahisseurs ! » fit Impa pour tenter de calmer Link.

Ces paroles rappela au Kokiri celle de son ami Gohan qui était toujours là pour tempérer le caractère fougueux du jeune garçon de la forêt. Ce souvenir calma alors quelque peu la colère et l'amertume de Link mais ces divers sentiments ne le quittèrent pas pour autant.

« Mais...que...que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On ne sait même plus rentrer... » répondis Link assez défaitiste.

« D'abords, on va reforger l'Épée de Légende, je connais quelqu'un ici à Clocktown qui s'y connaît beaucoup en armes blanches, il devrait pouvoir nous aider. Pour le reste on verra après, chaque chose en son temps. » répondit Impa.

Peu convaincu, Link soupira un grand coup puis sortit du lit où il était assis, enfila ses bottes qui se trouvait aux pieds du lit.

« Réparer l'épée c'est bien mais il faut que je devienne bien plus fort sinon la réparation va servir à rien. » fit Link prêt à partir.

« C'est certain mais comme je l'ai dit, une chose à la fois. Va prendre ton épée Kokiri et moi je m'occupe de l'Épée de Légende. » ordonna Impa, toujours très directive.

Link fit ce qu'Impa lui dît et la Sheikah et le Kokiri quittèrent leur chambre. Avant cela, Impa donna une sorte de long poncho brun à Link lui expliquant que leur arrivée avait attiré beaucoup de curiosité. De plus, Impa voulait rester discrète, ne sachant pas si les envahisseurs d'Hyrule avaient des espions ailleurs à la recherche du Héros du Temps.

Le jeune garçon enfila donc cet ample vêtement pour enfin sortir de la chambre puis de l'auberge.

Dehors, Link put voir que Clocktown n'était pas une grande citée mais que l'activité était tout de même assez intense avec pas mal de monde dans les rues. L'édifice le plus voyant et le plus haut fut sans nul doute le grand clocher au centre de la ville. Cependant, Link n'eut pas le temps de flâner dans cette nouvelle ville car Impa se dirigeait vers sa connaissance d'un pas assez rapide.

Les deux étrangers au Comté remontèrent la rue un bon moment puis Impa s'arrêta d'un coup devant un bâtiment avec grand écriteau en forme d'épée. Impa y rentra et Link la suivit de près.

Une fois à l'intérieur, on ne pouvait effectivement pas se tromper sur le type de commerce pratiqué. Il y a avait des épées de diverses formes rangés dans moult râteliers et quelques-unes étaient fixés aux murs devant des boucliers. Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un grand comptoir où un homme à la carrure bien bâtie était occupé à nettoyer une épée. Quand Impa vit que le magasin était vide, elle enleva sa capuche de sa tête et se dirigea vers le vendeur, suivit par Link qui avait lui aussi enlevé sa capuche.

« Ah tiens, Impa d'Hyrule, quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? » s'écria le vendeur.

« J'aurais besoin de réparer cette épée... » fit laconiquement Impa en sortant les deux morceaux de l'Épée de Légende.

« Oh...en voilà une épée bien étrange et en bien mauvais état ! Elle ressemble beaucoup à l'Épée gardé dans le Saint-Royaume mais ça ne se peut. » fit le vendeur en examinant le morceau avec la garde et la poignée de l'épée.

« Pourtant c'est bien elle. » répondit Impa.

« Mais...mais comment une telle épée légendaire peut se retrouver en morceaux ?! » s'étonna l'expert en armes blanches.

« Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, tu peux la réparer ? » fit Impa toujours aussi laconique.

« Non, elle est fait d'un métal très spécial qu'il faut déjà avoir et ensuite pouvoir savoir le forger correctement. C'est bien au dessus de mes compétences. » répondit l'homme à la carrure imposante.

« Et tu connais personne qui pourrait le faire ? » demanda Impa.

« Mmmmh...le seul qui ai et le matériel et le savoir-faire, c'est Zubora, le forgeron qui vit près de la Forêt de Woodfall, au sud de Clocktown . » fit le commerçant.

« Merci beaucoup, je vais donc allez voir ce Zubora. » répondit Impa en remettant les deux morceaux d'épée dans un sac.

« Mais dis moi, j'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeur inquiétante à propos d'Hyrule, elles sont vraies ? » se demanda le vendeur, un peu inquiet.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de t'en parler mais j'ai bien peur que les rumeurs disent vrai. » dit Impa en partant laissant l'expert avec cette révélation inquiétante.

Une fois sorti du magasin, Impa et Link se dirigèrent vers la Porte Sud qui donnait sur la grande forêt de Woodfall. Avant cela, Impa récupéra le cheval avec lequel elle avait fui Hyrule puis les deux Hyliens partirent au galop trouver ce forgeron.

Après une bonne demi heure de galop vers le Sud, une épaisse forêt fut enfin en vue et à l'entrée de cette dernière fut indiqué par un simple panneau fléché en bois, la direction à prendre pour trouver la demeure de ce fameux forgeron dont la propriété jouxtait la Forêt de Woodfall.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Link et Impa découvrirent une large propriété qui ressemblait à la Plaine d'Hyrule tellement il n'y avait que quelques arbres et une étendue herbeuse importante. Suivant le chemin en terre, les deux cavaliers virent en entrant plus profondément dans la propriété qu'apparemment la ferronnerie n'était pas la seule activité pratiquée ici. On pouvait en effet voir des cavaliers s'entraîner au tir à l'arc, des soldats s'affrontant en duel à l'épée et d'autres faire le tour de la propriété en marche rythmée.

Arrivés au bout du chemin en terre, juste devant une grande maison en bois avec une grande cheminé sur la droite ainsi que quelques baraquements tout autour, Impa s'arrêta puis descendit de cheval, rapidement suivi par Link.

Rapidement, une homme à la carrure aussi imposante que le vendeur d'épée à Clocktown s'approcha des deux Hyliens.

« Tiens, des étrangers, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Nous recherchons Zubora le Forgeron. » répondit Impa toujours avare en paroles.

« Oh...il est dans l'Aile Est de la maison ici derrière, prenez la porte à droite et vous serez directement dans sa Forge. » répondit l'homme.

« Merci. Link, reste ici et garde un œil sur le cheval, faudrait pas qu'il s'en aille. » fit Impa en se dirigeant vers la Forge.

Link acquiesça d'un geste rapide de la tête sans dire un mot, toujours perturbé par la chute d'Hyrule.

Le Kokiri se mit alors à regarder les soldats qui s'entraînait à l'épée. Ces derniers avaient l'air de savoir manier leur armes au vu des quelques duels que l'on pouvait voir.

« Dites... » commença Link, toujours en fixant les hommes d'armes. « Les soldats là bas, ils sont fort ? » termina-t-il.

« Oui ils sont assez bons. Cependant, ils sont loin de valoir l'instructeur venu d'Ordinn. Ce type est vraiment doué, je suis d'ailleurs bien content qu'Ordinn nous l'ai envoyé car vu ce qu'il s'est passé au Royaume d'Hyrule, on va sûrement avoir besoin d'homme comme lui ! » répondit l'homme à côté de Link.

« J'aimerais bien me battre contre lui. » fit Link qui avait adopté le style laconique d'Impa.

« Toi contre lui ?! Je veux bien que t'ai l'air d'un combattant avec ton équipement et ton regard déterminé mais ... » répliqua l'homme, ne finissant pas sa phrase car voyant Link se diriger vers le groupe d'homme en armes sans écouter ce qu'il disait.

Quand le Kokiri arriva près du fameux instructeur d'Ordinn, il lui demanda de pouvoir se battre en duel contre lui car désireux de s'entraîner et de s'améliorer. Cependant l'instructeur lui répondit qu'il n'acceptera que si Link pouvait vaincre ses cinq meilleurs soldats. Link accepta et l'instructeur, assez intrigué par ce jeune guerrier, désigna cinq de ses hommes, les autres se mirent sur le côté tout aussi intrigué par l'apparente inconscience du garçon à la tunique verte.

Link sortit alors son épée Kokiri de son fourreau puis prit son bouclier et se mit en position de combat.

Les cinq hommes, très confiant, se préparent aussi au combat et à peine furent-ils prêt que Link se lança déjà sur eux. Un peu prit de court, les soldats se hâtèrent à tenter de contre-attaquer ensemble pour déborder le jeune garçon mais se dernier évita tous les coups de ses adversaires en se déplaçant assez vite et profitant de sa petite taille.

Cependant, le nombre jouant en défaveur de Link, il se fit immobiliser par trois des soldats alors que les deux autres foncèrent sur lui pour l'obliger à abandonner le combat. Se sentant en danger, Link se résolu à utiliser le Feu de Din. Son épée émis alors une aura orangée que le Kokiri fit exploser. Cela eu pour conséquence de faire valser ceux qui le retenaient ainsi que d'arrêter net ceux qui fonçaient sur lui.

L'air menaçant de Link ainsi que cette mystérieuse mais puissante lueur qui se dégageait de son épée, apeura quelque peu ses adversaires.

« Ça alors ! On dirait que tu maîtrises le puissant Feu de Din, je suis vraiment épaté ! » fit soudainement l'instructeur tout en se dirigeant vers Link.

« J'ai gagné là non ? Je peux me battre contre vous maintenant ? » répondit Link.

« Oui tu as gagné et si tu veux devenir plus fort, te battre contre moi ne servirait à rien, je suis loin de valoir un guerrier maîtrisant le Feu de Din. Non si tu veux réellement progresser, tu pourrais essayer d'aller voir l'ermite vivant aux Pics Blancs tout au nord du Comté. » expliqua l'Instructeur.

« Il pourra vraiment m'aider à devenir plus fort cet ermite ? » se demanda Link quelque peu sceptique.

« A vrai dire...j'en doute car selon la rumeur à son propos, il détiendrait la clé d'un pouvoir sans commune mesure mais seul le Héros du Temps, un mystérieux guerrier élu des déesses fondatrices du monde, pourra espérer suivre son enseignement si tant est qu'il y survive. Beaucoup de personnes ont tenté l'aventure, beaucoup ont vite abandonné et les autres ne sont jamais revenu. Donc à ta place, je réfléchirai bien avant d'y aller. » expliqua encore l'instructeur.

« C'est tout décidé, je dois rencontrer cet ermite ! » s'écria Link soudainement plus enjoué.

Le jeune garçon rengaina son épée et replaça son bouclier sur son dos puis fila vers le cheval d'Impa laissant l'instructeur médusé un court instant. Après cela il eu un sourire et on l'entendit dire 'Sacré gamin celui là !'.

Quand Link fut installé sur le cheval d'Impa, cette dernière arriva justement.

« Impa, faut aller tout de suite aux Pics Blancs, c'est là que je pourrai devenir plus fort ! » s'écria joyeusement Link.

La Sheikah fut surprise par cet élan de motivation et de joie de la part de Link, tranchant avec sa morosité des dernières heures. Comprenant que Link était décidé à aller à ces Pics Blancs, Impa ne posa pas de question pour le moment et monta derrière le Kokiri qui fit galoper au plus vite leur monture.

Les deux Hyliens sortirent alors de la propriété, contournèrent Clocktown par l'Ouest pour revenir vers le Nord de la Cité puis tracer une ligne droite vers l'extrême Nord du Comté. Tellement motivé par cette promesse de pouvoir qui pourrait ainsi sauvé Hyrule des Ténèbres qui l'ont envahi, Link ne vit pas les heures passer et fit cavaler inlassablement sa monture.

Cependant, au fil des kilomètres parcouru, les deux cavaliers sentirent que la température baissait peu à peu et que le ciel bleu de Clocktown avait laissé place à de nombreux nuages et la riche verdure de Woodfall à un terrain plus rocailleux, rappelant quelque peu la Vallée Gérudo.

Bien sur le plus remarquable fut une longue chaîne de montagnes enneigées dont le sommet semblait bien pointu. Link regarda ces pics avec attention car il fondait tous ses espoirs sur l'ermite y habitant.

Quand Link et Impa arrivèrent aux pieds des massifs enneigés, ils y trouvèrent un petit village qui ne devait compter qu'une dizaine d'habitations et deux-trois commerces ainsi qu'une grande auberge. Le soleil s'étant déjà couché, c'est vers cette dernière que Link et Impa se dirigèrent car aussi pressé qu'était Link, il savait bien qu'entreprendre l'ascension des Pics Blancs après le coucher du soleil était la pire des choses à faire.

Devant l'auberge, Link alla mettre leur cheval dans la petite écurie de l'établissement alors qu'Impa alla demander une chambre pour la nuit. Quand le jeune garçon rejoignit la Sheikah à l'accueil de l'auberge, les deux compères du moment purent se diriger vers la chambre qui leur avait été attribué.

Une fois rentré, Link posa son épée et son bouclier sur la table en face des deux lits puis enleva ses bottes qu'il posa à côté de lit dans le coin de la chambre. Après cela il s'affala sur ce même lit posa ses mains derrière sa tête et fixa le plafond d'un air pensif.

« Sinon, il serait peut être temps que tu me dises pourquoi on a fait un si long chemin pour arriver à ces Pics Blancs ? » demanda Impa voyant que Link restait silencieux.

« Ah..oui..pardon...j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a dit que dans les Pics Blancs se trouvait un ermite qui pourrai me rendre plus fort et que seul le Héros du Temps pourrait accéder à ce pouvoir donc j'espère que c'est un truc bien puissant pour que je puisse reprendre Hyrule à ce sale type ! » expliqua Link, s'emportant un peu sur la fin.

« Jamais entendu parler de cet ermite mais bon, je ne croyais pas non plus à l'existence du Bouclier des Ténèbres donc ça peut valoir le coup. » répondit Impa.

« Tiens et le Forgeron, il peut réparer l'Épée de Légende ? » demanda Link.

« Oui, c'est dans ses compétences mais ça lui prendra une bonne semaine m'a-t-il dit. » répondit Impa.

« C'est bien, ça me donnera le temps d'aller voir cet ermite ! » s'exclama Link.

Après cette discussion et les gargouillis de l'estomac du jeune garçon, l'heure était venu d'aller se sustenter à la seule taverne du village. Une fois sorti, la neige commença à tomber et la température chuta assez brusquement. Link n'étant vêtu que de sa fine tunique Kokiri, il eut vite assez froid, surtout aux jambes qui n'étaient pas couvertes.

« Avant d'aller voir cet ermite, il faut que je trouve des vêtements plus chauds car il fait vraiment trop froid ici » fit Link tremblant de froid.

« Oui c'est bien ce que je comptais faire après le souper parce que sinon tu tiendra pas une heure dans ses montagnes ! » répondit Impa.

Après cet échange, les deux étrangers au village, se hâtèrent de rejoindre la taverne au fond de la rue principale pour enfin retrouver un peu chaleur et un bon repas.

Une bonne heure plus tard, bien rassasié et quelque peu réchauffé, Link et Impa se dirigèrent vers un magasin vendant de l'équipement pour la haute montagne. Quand ils rentrèrent dans cette échoppe et qu'Impa demanda de l'équipement pour Link, le vendeur fut bien surpris qu'un si jeune garçon veuille entreprendre l'ascension des Pics Blancs.

« C'est vous le client mais les Pics Blancs, c'est pas de la tarte ! Cependant si tu veux tant y aller, je peux te fournir ce qu'il faut. »

Devant la détermination du Kokiri, le vendeur n'insista pas et alla dans son arrière-boutique puis revint avec une caisse de taille moyenne, la déposa sur le comptoir et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une sorte de T-shirt noir à manche longues, une veste, un pantalon et des bottes en fourrure.

« Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai, je vends rarement des vêtements de cette taille-là ! » fit le vendeur en étalant bien les quelques pièces de vêtements.

« Où je peux me changer pour les essayer ? » demanda alors Link en prenant les vêtements dans ses bras.

« Tu as un p'tit endroit là bas caché par un rideau. » répondit le vendeur en pointant du doigt une espèce de cabine en bois dont un rideau constituait la porte.

Link s'y dirigea alors et une fois entrée, tira bien le rideau. Il posa ses vêtements chauds sur le planche en bois cloué en hauteur puis commença à défaire sa ceinture pour ensuite enlever sa tunique verte et la posa à côté des vêtements chauds. Après cela le jeune garçon enleva ses bottes et les rangea dans un coin puis il enfila le T-shirt noir à manche longues puis le pantalon en fourrure pour terminer par la veste et les bottes.

Quand il fut rhabillé, Link sortit de sa cabine en bois et se dirigea vers le comptoir.

« C'est super chaud comme vêtements ! Avec ça, j'devrais plus avoir de problèmes ! »

« Ça à l'air d'être la bonne taille, ca m'arrange bien car pour tout vous avouer, ce modèle était une erreur de commande, je suis donc bien content qu'il serve finalement à quelqu'un ! » se réjouit le vendeur.

« C'est vrai que j'me sens pas à l'étroit dedans donc c'est parfait ! » fit Link assez content.

« Je vous fais le tout à 50 rubis vu que de toute façon, je le vendrai sûrement jamais ce modèle ! » dit le vendeur.

Sans un mot, Impa sortit sortit la somme demandée comme d'accord sur le prix.

« Mais dites moi, c'est pour tenter de trouver le fameux ermite que le gamin veut allez aux Pics Blancs ? » se demanda le vendeur.

« Oui, je dois absolument le rencontrer mais le problème ce que je sais pas du tout où il est... » répondit Link.

« Oh je pense que tu ne le trouvera pas, sa demeure est bien trop enfouie dans le blizzard mais que ce sera plutôt lui qui tu te trouvera si il te juge digne de le rencontrer. » fit le vendeur.

« Mais comment vous savez ça vous ? » se demanda le jeune Héros du Temps.

« Je n'en sais en fait rien mais ce serait en accord avec la légende que tu connais sûrement vu ton but. » répondit l'homme derrière le comptoir.

« J'espère que vous avez raison dans ce cas ! » répliqua Link.

Ce dernier se dirigea alors vers la sortie après un 'au revoir' enjoué et rejoignit Impa qui était déjà sortie.

Quand le Kokiri fut dehors, il sentit tout de suite la différence une fois habillé chaudement.

« Ah ben il fait meilleur dehors avec ses vêtements ! Merci de me les avoir payé, moi j'ai perdu ma bourse avec mes rubis. » remercia Link.

« De rien mais maintenant rentrons car il vaut mieux que tu partes au plus tôt demain pour pouvoir avoir le temps de bien progresser dans la montagne avant la nuit prochaine. » répondit Impa.

Link acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et les deux Hyliens rentrèrent à l'auberge où ils logeaient pour la nuit.

Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, Link et Impa se préparèrent pour la nuit. Le Kokiri enleva sa veste qu'il posa à côté de son bouclier et de son épée. Il posa là aussi sa tunique et ses bottes Kokiri. Ensuite, il prit un assez long drap pour l'étendre comme un rideau autour de son lit lui procurant l'intimité qui lui était cher. D'ailleurs cette sorte d'isolement n'étonna même pas Impa se souvenant de la pudeur du Kokiri.

Link se faufila alors dans son petit coin à l'abri des regards puis se déshabilla pour ne garder que son caleçon vert. Il posa ses nouveaux vêtements sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mis ses bottes au coin de son lit puis se recouvrit de l'épaisse couverture. Après un 'bonne nuit' à Impa, Link ferma les yeux pour s'endormir quasi instantanément, terrassé par cette longue et difficile journée qu'il venait d'avoir et qui fut assez riche en événements.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Les Pics Blancs

Chapitre 3 : Les Pics Blancs.

Le lendemain matin, quand les rayons du soleil commencèrent à largement éclairer toute la chambre par les deux fenêtres de cette dernière, Link ouvrit les yeux et eu l'air perdu un instant. Il se releva brusquement, regarda autour de lui puis sembla reconnaître où il se trouvait. Après cela il posa sa tête dans ses mains qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux puis soupira un bon coup.

Si le Kokiri avait l'air à ce point perturbé, c'est que la nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Link n'avait pas cessé de revoir le moment où il fut vaincu par son puissant adversaire. Il entendit aussi les cris de souffrances de Zelda et Malon puis vit ses amis Darunia et Fisk morts aux pieds du mystérieux envahisseur.

Après s'être remis des ses cauchemars, Link se découvrit puis sortit la tête à l'extérieur du rideau qu'il avait placé pour voir si Impa était là. Quand il ne vit qu'une chambre vide, cela ne l'étonna pas. Impa étant encore plus matinal que lui et pas du genre à rester enfermé dans un chambre bien longtemps.

Link sorti alors complètement du lit, enfila son pantalon en fourrure puis son T-shirt à longues manches et prit avec lui ses bottes pour les placer à côté de ses autres bottes Kokiri. Le jeune garçon commença à défaire le rideau qu'il avait placé quand Impa rentra de sa petite escapade.

« Je vois que tu es réveillé et quasiment habillé, on va pouvoir repartir, une fois que tu auras mangé. » fit Impa en guise de 'bonjour'.

La Sheikah posa un sac contenant pas mal de nourritures sur la table puis Link retira son matériel et sa tunique verte de la table pour pouvoir manger à son aise.

« Et toi tu ne manges pas ? » se demanda Link, voyant qu'Impa ne s'installait pas à table.

« J'ai déjà mangé donc ne traîne pas trop qu'on y aille. » répondit Impa.

Link n'insista pas et se mit à engloutir tout ce qu'Impa avait acheté. Quand le Kokiri fut repus, il sortit de table, enfila ses bottes en fourrure puis prit son équipement.

« Laisse ta tunique et tes bottes Kokiri ici, je garde cette chambre jusqu'à ton retour. » fit Impa quand elle vit que Link était occupé à 'emballer' ses affaires dans le sac à nourriture maintenant vide.

Link laissa alors ses affaires et prit sa veste chaude avant de sortir de la chambre, son épée et son bouclier dans chacune de ses mains.

Une fois dehors, Impa accompagna Link jusqu'à la limite du village où quelqu'un les attendait avec à côté de lui un genre de traîneau où une multitude de chien y étaient attachés en ligne.

« Ce guide de montagne t'amènera jusqu'au bout du Chemin des Pics Blanc, de quoi te faire gagner quelques heures de marche. » expliqua Impa quand ils furent arrivé auprès du guide.

« Je comprends ce que ce t'a été faire ce matin maintenant ! Merci en tout cas, ça va bien m'aider ! » répondit Link assez content.

« De rien, il faut mettre toutes les chances de ton côté si un jour on veut libérer Hyrule des ces ténèbres. » répliqua Impa.

« T'a raison et je ferai tout pour y arriver ! » fit Link d'un ton résolu.

« Bien, faut y aller maintenant, moi je t'attendrai ici. » répondit Impa.

Link acquiesça d'un hochement de tête puis se plaça sur le traîneau. Le guide se mit derrière Link et intima l'ordre à ses chiens d'avancer, ce que les canidés firent tout de suite emmenant Link et son guide au loin vers les Pics Blancs.

Impa resta un moment à regarder Link s'en aller, l'air quelque peu inquiète car l'avenir d'Hyrule dépendait entièrement du résultat de cette quête quelque peu hasardeuse dans laquelle le Kokiri s'était lancé.

Concernant ce dernier, il découvrait avec enthousiasme son moyen de transport qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant. Ces chiens tirant le traîneau semblaient allez aussi vite qu'Epona tout en s'acclimatant parfaitement aux rudes conditions de la montagne même si pour le moment, seul le fort vent provoqué par le rapide déplacement du traîneau était dérangeant car le ciel dégagé et le soleil rendait la température plus qu'acceptable si on était bien couvert.

Après deux heures de route où Link pu découvrir un paysage d'un blanc immaculé avec toujours en ligne de mire la chaîne de montagnes qu'était les Pics Blancs. Le paysage fut parfois agrémenté de l'apparition de quelques animaux comme des lapins, quelques oiseaux comme des aigles par exemple ou plus rarement par de la végétation qui dépassait du manteau neigeux.

Quand le chemin praticable en traîneau s'arrêta, le guide ordonna l'arrêt à ses chiens. Une fois que le traîneau fut totalement arrêté, l'homme accompagnant Link se déplaça sur la terre ferme.

« Voilà mon p'tit, la route s'arrête ici pour moi ! Tu peux continuer ton chemin mais tu devras le faire à pieds. » fit le guide.

« Merci de m'avoir emmené jusqu'ici m'sieur ! » répondit Link déjà prêt à continuer sa route.

« Mais avant que tu partes, la dame qui t'accompagnait m'a demandé de te donner ceci. » ajouta le guide en prenant une caisse se trouvant à l'avant de son traîneau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » s'étonna Link.

« De la nourriture principalement mais aussi de quoi survivre à la nuit. » expliqua l'homme au traîneau.

« Faudra la remercier de ma part, car c'est vrai que j'avais oublié de prendre à manger ! » fit Link assez content de le prévoyance d'Impa.

« Bien sur mais un dernier conseil. Si jamais tu vois que le temps commence à se couvrir et que le vent se lève, commence à chercher un abri et enferme-toi y en bouchant l'entrée avec de la neige car tu peux être sur que le blizzard approche et que dans ce cas-là vaut mieux être abrité sinon tu as toutes les chances de mourir de froid. » expliqua le guide avant de repartir.

« Merci pour le conseil ! » répondit le Kokiri.

Puis il prit alors tout ce qu'il y avait dans la caisse pour le mettre dans un sac prévu à cet effet puis il continua sa route après avoir encore une fois remercier l'homme qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Le Kokiri suivit alors un chemin déjà tracé par ceux qui l'avait précédé et s'enfonça encore plus dans les montagnes au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait sans vraiment savoir où aller.

C'est ainsi que Link erra de col en vallée et de vallée en col pendant trois jours entiers, se laissant guider par son seul instinct. Le Kokiri était maintenant profondément enfoncé dans la chaîne de montagnes sans pour autant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Pourtant, ses réserves de nourritures étant au plus bas, il lui fallait au plus vite trouver ce fameux ermite sous peine de manquer de nourriture.

Cependant, vers la fin du troisième jour, le jeune garçon eut soudainement un problème plus immédiat. Le temps, pourtant assez clément depuis son départ, commença à vite se détériorer. Le ciel bleu fut envahi de nuages bien gris et le vent se leva, provoquant des bourrasques de neige. Link se mit alors en quête d'un abri, sentant bien le blizzard arriver tout en voyant que son champ de vision ne faisait que diminuer avec la montée en puissance du vent qui balayait ainsi la couche de neige tombé il y a peu.

On retrouva donc Link terré au fond d'une grotte, dont il avait recouvert l'entrée d'une épaisse couche de neige comme lui avait conseillé le guide avant son départ, assis près d'un petit feu pour se réchauffer et cuire les dernières denrées qu'il avait.

Quand son souper fut prêt, il le mangea tout en se posant contre la paroi, l'air pensif, se demandant si cet ermite existait vraiment. D'ailleurs, Link commença un peu à regretter de s'être autant enfoncé dans cette énorme chaîne de montagnes. Faire demi-tour n'étant plus possible, Link se résigna à continuer quand le blizzard sera parti, en espérant qu'il se dissipe assez vite.

Après avoir mangé ce qu'il lui restait, tout en laissant un peu pour son réveil, Link sorti de son sac une espèce de matelas fait de fine lamelle de bambou et l'étala à terre. Ce n'était pas très confort mais cela isolait le corps du garçon du sol très froid. Après cela, le Kokiri sortit une sorte de couverture en feuille d'arbre tressé. Cette dernière n'était certes pas chaude mais encore une fois, c'était pour isoler la chaleur du corps de Link lui permettant de ne pas avoir froid la nuit mais surtout au réveil quand le feu sera éteint.

Le jeune Héros du Temps se coucha alors près du feu et, après une harassante journée de marche, s'endormit aussitôt.

Son sommeil se passa bien car la fatigue assommait tellement Link que même ses cauchemars d'avant son départ, ne le réveillait plus. Cependant, quand il fut bien reposé, Link se réveilla naturellement sans savoir si il faisait jour ou nuit. Il sortit alors de sa paillasse de fortune et s'activa à vite refaire un feu avec les quelques morceaux de bois qu'il avait amassé avant de s'enfermer dans cette grotte.

Sa maîtrise du Feu de Din se révéla des plus salvatrices et Link eut un feu revigorant bien assez vite pour se réchauffer lui et sa nourriture rendue assez dure par les températures glaciales.

Une fois ce maigre petit déjeuner avalé, Link se prépara à sortir. Il éteignît le feu, rangea sa paillasse et sa couverture dans son sac, remit sa veste et ce qui faisait office d'écharpe couvrant la moitié de son visage sans oublier ses gants.

Il prit bien sur son épée et son bouclier puis se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte où il était et dégagea cette dernière de la neige qu'il y avait entassé. Link remarqua avec dépit que le blizzard n'avait pas faiblit. Il sortit tout de même, décidé à progresser malgré le brouillard et l'avertissement du guide.

Après une heure de marche des plus pénibles, le jeune garçon commença à vraiment regretter d'avoir quitté son abri, le blizzard s'intensifiant au fur et à mesure de sa difficile progression.

Mais soudainement, Link aperçut au loin une forte lueur qui perçait l'opacité du blizzard. Intrigué, Link se dirigea vers cette étrange manifestation lumineuse. Au plus il s'en approchait, au plus la forme lumineuse s'affinait en une silhouette qui semblait plus animale qu'humaine. Et en effet, quand le Kokiri arriva près de cette intense lumière, il y a vit un loup blanc aux reflets dorés et aux yeux rouges. L'animal était entouré d'une fine aura luisante. L'impression que dégageait ce loup, malgré ses crocs visibles, était loin d'être hostile bien au contraire car c'était plutôt un sentiment de tranquillité et d'apaisement qui émanait. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus le jeune garçon, c'était le symbole de la Triforce sur le front de l'animal.

Quand ce dernier se mit à partir à travers l'épais blizzard, Link n'hésita pas un instant à suivre cette étrange canidé. Le Kokiri courut à travers la tempête, suivant aveuglément ce mystérieux loup.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de courses sans savoir où il allait, Link s'arrêta net quand l'animal qu'il suivait s'arrêta lui aussi. Ce dernier étant devant un large pan de glace recouvrant une partie de ce que Link pensait être une montagne mais avec la visibilité nulle du moment, cela était difficile à dire.

Soudainement, le loup à l'aura luisante traversa tel un fantôme l'épaisse couche de glace sous le regard ébahi de Link. Quand le Kokiri vit la lueur de son guide canin derrière la couche de glace, il comprit de suite qu'il fallait qu'il s'ouvre un passage.

Link se recula un peu, sortit son épée de son fourreau et fit apparaître l'aura caractéristique du Feu de Din tout autour de son épée. Il leva son épée pour donner ensuite un coup d'épée vertical pour qu'une puissante ligne d'aura vienne se fracasser sur l'épaisse couche de glace. Sous la puissance du coup, un long trou plus haut que large se forma dans la glace, ouvrant ainsi un étroit passage au Kokiri. Ce dernier s'y engouffra au plus vite pour rejoindre l'étrange loup qu'il suivait depuis un petit temps.

Quand Link fut de l'autre côté, il se retrouva dans une assez grande cavité avec au fond, le loup blanc aux éclats doré qui semblait attendre le jeune garçon. Ce dernier, la surprise passée, se dirigea vers l'animal mais quand Link arriva près de lui, le loup s'en alla par un étroit tunnel. Link le suivit en empruntant lui aussi ce tunnel. Ce passage étant assez petit autant en largeur qu'en hauteur, le Kokiri du ramper un long moment pour traverser cet étroit chemin.

A l'autre bout de ce tunnel, Link fut aveuglé par l'éclat du soleil mais quand ses yeux se réhabituèrent à la lumière, le jeune aventurier remarqua qu'il se trouvait en fait de l'autre côté de la chaîne de montagne dont les hauts sommets retenaient les nuages, expliquant ainsi l'étonnant et soudain ciel bleu.

Face à ce retour d'une météo plus clémente, Link poussa la capuche de sa veste en arrière et abaissa l'écharpe qui lui couvrait à moitié le visage, découvrant ainsi toute sa tête. Un large sourire put se lire sur le visage du Kokiri, tant il était content que le blizzard se trouvait derrière lui.

Devant lui, s'offrait une large vallée enneigée, entourée de hautes montagnes dont le sommet était caché par les nuages d'altitude. Tout au fond de celle-ci, adossé à la montage d'en face, Link vit une large bâtisse, la première depuis 4 jours maintenant. Espérant secrètement que cette demeure était celle de l'ermite qu'il cherchait désespérément, Link courra vers cette dernière, plein d'espoir et de soulagement.

Cependant, une fois arrivé au milieu de cette vallée, le temps se dégrada une fois de plus et avec une rapidité assez étonnante car en un instant, le ciel se chargea de nuage et le blizzard fit à nouveau son apparition, semblant encore plus puissant qu'avant.

Le Kokiri se recouvra alors vite la tête et le visage pour faire face à ce caprice de la nature et tenta de continuer son chemin vers la maison qu'il avait aperçut. Malheureusement, avec le mauvais temps, Link ne voyait ni la maison ni la direction dans laquelle il se dirigeait. Soudainement, le loup blanc aux reflets dorés refit son apparition juste devant Link mais rapidement l'animal fut entouré dans un halo blanc ne laissant plus apparaître qu'une silhouette blanche qui se transforma lentement en une silhouette à forme humaine.

Peu après, la silhouette blanche prit la forme d'un grand combattant équipé d'une armure qui semblait bien vieille au vu de son état assez délabré. La personne en elle-même n'était qu'un squelette ce qui accentuait l'impression de vétusté.

Devant l'air beaucoup moins amicale que sa forme de loup, Link recula d'un bond assez vif puis prit son épée et son bouclier pour se préparer au combat.

« Qu-Qui êtes vous ?! Vous êtes l'ermite qui habite ici ?! » cria Link pour bien se faire entendre à travers le fort vent de la tempête.

« Tu n'a pas besoin de le savoir, humain. » répondit le combattant d'une voix caverneuse.

Sans même attendre une réaction de Link, le chevalier squelettique passa à l'offensive en tentant un coup d'épée par la droite mais le Kokiri para aisément le coup même si il recula quelque peu face à la puissance du choc. Ce dernier répliqua et se jetant sur son adversaire, pour le frapper à la tête de son épée chargé de son aura orangée. Mais son adversaire l'envoya valser d'un coup de bouclier avant même que Link n'ai pu le toucher.

Le jeune épéiste un peu secoué, se releva bien vite et ne resta pas sur cet assaut manqué. Link se rua à nouveau sur son adversaire et c'est comme ça que le Kokiri tenta plusieurs assaut, tous repoussé avec plus ou moins de facilité par son adversaire.

Après une énième chute au sol, Link se releva une fois de plus mais resta à quatre pattes un moment car pensant au fait que son adversaire lui barrait la route qui le mènerait sûrement à l'ermite et donc à la possibilité de libérer Hyrule. On vit alors que la colère montait en Link quand son visage n'exprimait plus que cela et qu'il ferma ses poings de rage.

Le Kokiri se releva alors complètement pour faire une fois de plus face à son adversaire.

« Ce...ce n'est pas un squelette qui va m'empêcher de... » commença Link tout en faisant exploser son aura orangée tout autour de son épée d'une brillance assez rarement vue.

« LIBERER HYRULE ! » termina-t-il dans un puissant cri de rage tout en fonçant sur son adversaire.

Quand Link fut sur ce dernier, il prit son épée à deux mains, pointe vers bas pour tenter de l'enfoncer dans le torse du combattant squelette mais son épée ne s'enfonça 'que' dans le bouclier du chevalier adverse. Loin de se démonter, Link fit encore plus exploser son aura dans un puissant cri.

Le bouclier de son adversaire vola alors en éclat sous la puissance du coup et le mit à découvert. Link en profita alors pour donner un second coup d'épée horizontale qui fut d'une puissance telle que son adversaire en eut la tête tranchée d'un coup sec. Le Kokiri, lui, tomba à terre, l'inertie du coup qu'il avait porté le faisant chuter.

Le combattant squelettique tomba lui aussi lourdement à terre alors que sa tête vola un peu plus loin.

Soudainement, le blizzard disparut, le vent tomba et les nuages laissèrent place à un ciel radieux. La vallée était redevenue calme et accueillante et la maison que Link avait aperçut tout à l'heure refit son apparition au fond de la vallée.

Link se redressa alors en position assise et regarda avec étonnement, le changement soudain du climat.

« C'était lui qui faisait ce blizzard ?! » s'étonna Link.

« Oui, on peut dira ça » répondit soudainement une voix derrière le jeune garçon.

Le Kokiri se releva subitement tout en se retournant, quelque peu saisi par cette intervention auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

C'est là qu'il vit un homme qui semblait avoir la quarantaine, bien bâti et d'une taille respectable. Ses cheveux étaient noir coupé court et il portait la moustache avec un petit bouc. Ce qui était étonnant c'est qu'il avait les oreilles pointues des Hyliens. Pour le reste il portait des vêtements similaires à ceux de Link.

« N'ai pas peur mon garçon, je ne suis pas là pour te combattre mais plutôt parce qu'il semblerait que tu es à ma recherche. » fit l'homme en voyait l'air peu confiant de Link.

« Vous...vous êtes l'ermite des Pics Blancs ?! » s'étonna le Kokiri.

« Oui je crois que c'est comme cela que les gens de la vallée m'appelle mais en réalité, je me nomme Osun. » répondit l'ermite.

« Mais...le squelette que j'ai tué, c'était qui ? » se demanda Link.

« Oh tu l'a vaincu certes mais il n'est pas mort car c'est l'Esprit Protecteur de cette Vallée Oubliée qui n'apparaît qu'à ceux dont il juge digne de venir jusqu'à moi. » expliqua Osun.

« Mais si il m'a jugé digne de venir ici pourquoi m'a-t-il attaqué ? » demanda encore le jeune garçon.

« Ha ha, c'est bien les enfants ça, toujours à poser plein de questions ! Je te répondrai mais avant je propose qu'on rentre chez moi, il y fera bien meilleur qu'ici ! » fit l'homme de la montagne.

Link acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête, ravi de pouvoir enfin trouver un abri plus agréable que des grottes sombres et froides.

L'ermite et le jeune garçon traversèrent alors la petite vallée pour arriver devant la demeure du seul habitant de ces lieux. Cette dernière se révéla d'une taille assez imposante et faite de pierres taillées assez massive. D'ailleurs cette bâtisse avait des airs de petit château avec son espèce de tour au toit pointu et les ailes Ouest et Est de la maison qui ressortait quelque peu de l'enceinte de celle-ci.

A côté de la maison, s'écoulait une petite cascade, origine d'une rivière souterraine qui se jetait ensuite dans la vallée près du village au pieds des Pics Blancs.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Link ressentit une chaleur qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Le grand hall d'entrée faisait penser à la grande pièce du château de Ganondorf avec ses deux grands escaliers de part et d'autre de la pièce et son grand lustre au milieu.

Osun invita alors Link à passer dans la pièce suivante qui n'était autre que le salon avec une assez grande cheminée au fond où brûlait un feu assez vif, réchauffant ainsi toute la pièce.

Link se débarrassa vite de sa veste devenue bien trop chaude ainsi que des ses gants et ses bottes. Il déposa aussi son bouclier et son épée ainsi que ce qu'il reste de son kit de survie.

Après cela, le Kokiri s'assît dans l'un des fauteuils près du feu et fut réchauffé bien vite.

« Ça fait du bien d'être devant un bon feu et sur un fauteuil confortable ! » s'extasia presque le jeune Héros du Temps.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu erres dans les Pics Blancs comme ça ? » se demanda Osun, installé dans le fauteuil à côté.

« Je sais plus trop mais ça doit bien faire trois ou quatre jours que je passe ma journée à marcher à travers les montagnes. » répondit Link en tendant ses jambes pour que ses pieds soit au plus près du feu.

« Oh je vois, tu encore été assez vite pour venir jusqu'ici. » fit Osun.

« Oui mais sans ce loup doré, j'aurais trouvé votre maison » répliqua Link.

Osun se souvint alors qu'il devait une explication à son jeune invité et lui expliqua alors que Lanayru, l'Esprit Protecteur de la Vallée Oubliée depuis les temps fondateurs du monde, mettait à rude épreuve ceux qui cherchait le Pouvoir des Déesses. Pour la plupart, ces épreuves étaient là pour dissuader les aventuriers. Cependant, si la personne montrait détermination et courage et qu'il apparaissait être le Héros du Temps, Lanayru se montrait et lui montra le chemin vers la Vallée Oubliée. Mais ce guerrier élu des Déesses devrait alors prouver sa valeur et sa force en étant capable de suivre Lanayru et en pourfendant les épaisses glaces éternelles bloquant l'entrée de la Vallée.

« Par contre si Lanayru a voulut te tester au combat, c'est qu'il a voulu savoir quelle était ta maîtrise des arts du combat et de voir quel potentiel tu pouvait déployer et vu que tu l'a vaincu, je pense qu'il n'a pas été déçu de la réponse. » termina Osun.

« Je suis content qu'il m'aie jugé digne de vous rencontrer parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vous ! » répondit Link après avoir écouté le récit d'Osun avec attention.

« Oui je me doute bien que tu n'es pas venu ici pour une retraite spirituelle ! » plaisanta l'ermite.

« Mais je suppose que cela à un rapport avec cette aura ténébreuse qui semble recouvrir Hyrule...cependant, je ne l'aurais pas cru si puissante pour que le Héros du Temps, détenteur de l'Épée de Légende et du Feu de Din viennent jusqu'à moi. » ajouta-t-il, un peu inquiet.

Et ce n'est pas ce que Link se mit à raconter concernant les derniers événements survenu au Royaume d'Hyrule qui apaisa Osun, loin de là car son inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure que le Kokiri contait sa mésaventure.

De plus, Osun pouvait facilement ressentir la frustration et la colère du jeune garçon qui avait été impuissant face à ce mystérieux envahisseur.

« J'en reviens pas...briser si facilement l'Épée de Légende...je ne connais qu'une personne capable d'un tel exploit et si il s'avère que c'est lui, le pouvoir que tu es venu chercher ne suffira pas... » fit Osun quand Link eut terminé son récit.

« Il va te falloir faire qu'un avec la Triforce pour exploiter le plein potentiel du pouvoir des Déesses Créatrices. » ajouta-t-il assez perplexe.

« J'dois fusionner avec la Triforce ?! C'est possible ?! » s'étonna Link.

« Oui c'est possible mais je dirais plutôt 'assimiler'. De sorte que même le Bouclier des Ténèbres ne pourra absorber la Triforce qui sera en toi. » répondit Osun.

« Mais comment je pourrais le faire vu que la Triforce se trouve à Hyrule ? » demanda Link, sceptique.

« Quand tu auras maîtrisé le pouvoir que tu es venu chercher, je te dirai comment y aller » répondit Osun.

« Bon ben alors, c'est quand qu'on commence l'entraînement ?! » s'impatienta alors le jeune Héros du Temps.

« Ha ha quel enthousiasme ! J'aime cet esprit ! Mais tout d'abord, il te faut acquérir le pouvoir des deux autres déesses, Farore et Nayru puis ensuite, comme le Feu de Din, maîtriser leur pouvoirs avec de l'entraînement. » expliqua Osun ravi par la forte volonté de Link.

« Et j'fais comment pour les acquérir ces pouvoirs ?! » répondit Link en bondissant hors de la chaise où il était assis.

« A peine arrivé que tu veux déjà repartir, t'es un sacré gamin toi ! Mais soit, si tu veux le savoir, il va falloir ressortir dans le froid de la vallée ! » fit Osun.

Link ne fit pas prier et remit son épaisse veste en fourrure ainsi que ses bottes. Par réflexe, il prit aussi son épée et son bouclier sans qu'Osun ne l'en empêche.

Quand les deux seuls humains de la Vallée Oubliée furent dehors, Osun emmena Link au pied de la petite cascade jouxtant la maison de l'ermite et lui indiqua qu'au sommet de cette chute d'eau, se trouvait une grotte où, selon la Légende des Déesses Créatrices, devrait se trouver le pouvoir que recherchait ardemment le jeune garçon. L'ermite fournît alors à Link deux piolets et des crampons d'escalades à fixer à ses bottes pour pouvoir escalader la haute montagne.

Sans un mot, Link attacha les crampons à ses bottes et, après quelques conseils d'Osun, commença l'ascension du Sommet des Pics Blancs en enfonçant avec force, piolets et crampons dans l'épaisse glace du mont gelé.

S'ensuivit alors une longue et fatigante ascension pour le jeune garçon. Cependant sa puissante détermination à obtenir le pouvoirs de déesses Farore et Nayru était telle que Link ne fit pas attention à l'extrême fatigue qui commençait à l'envahir après plus de trois heures d'escalade. Le Kokiri ne s'en rendit que lorsqu'il failli tomber dans le vide car il avait mal enfoncé l'un de ses piolets, se retrouvant alors comme pendu dans le vide seulement encore accroché à la montagne par un seul piolet qu'il tenait de sa main gauche.

Dans cette situation plus que délicate, Link put s'apercevoir que la vallée d'où il venait avait été englouti par d'épais nuages blancs. Nullement apeuré d'être suspendu dans le vide, Link se retourna pour être face à la montage puis se balança un peu pour planter son second piolet. Il s'assura cette fois-ci qu'il était bien planté avant d'enfoncer ses crampons dans la glace pour ensuite reprendre l'ascension qu'il avait entrepris depuis un moment.

Au plus Link s'approchait du sommet, au plus il avait du mal à avancer car le blizzard avait fait son apparition et ses bourrasques avaient tendances à déstabiliser le jeune garçon. De plus, avec l'altitude, l'oxygène se fit de plus en plus rare, l'effort à produire était donc de plus en pénible.

Cependant, le calvaire de Link toucha à sa fin quand il arriva en vue de la fameuse grotte où la cascade prenait sa source. Exténué comme jamais auparavant, Link se hissa avec grande peine dans cette large cavité pour s'écrouler à l'entrée à côté d'une petite rivière souterraine, tentant de reprendre son souffle après cet intense effort.

Après un long moment de repos, une sensation de froid fit se lever le jeune garçon qui continua à suivre à la petite rivière jusqu'à sa source au fond de la grotte. C'était un petit lac formé par la fonte des glaces en été. Sur la rive droite de ce dernier, Link découvrit des inscriptions qu'il commença à lire.

_« Courage et Sagesse sont des qualités innées mais peuvent aussi s'acquérir par le Feu Sacré. »_


End file.
